Everything Day
by mydearwaltson
Summary: Ariel's energy mixed with her utter fascination with the human world, Eric finds himself particularly exhausted on "Everything Day". One-shot. Enjoy!


**I was kind of bored so I thought this up, it probably won't be any good, but oh well :)**

* * *

Eric and Ariel had been married for several months now, they were still getting used to life as a married couple, but as happy as ever to be reminded of it every morning when they awoke in the same bed.

One of Ariel's favorite pass times was to try and do as much as possible all in one day. She called it "Everything Day".

Of course, being the couple they were, Eric tagged along.

There was no doubt he loved to do these things with her but it was exhausting.

He was never used to this much productivity in a day. But somehow, she had enough energy and more.

Personally, he thought it was the cutest thing. He mostly admired the sparkle in her eyes when she experienced new things. The special smile brought to her lips and the pure excitement in her actions.

She seemed almost childlike.

This kind of day usually occurred on a Saturday, when there were never any meetings, lessons, or important dinners. Ariel would wake up early and beaming and jump straight out of bed to get ready while Eric practically dragged himself out.

Sometimes he tried to slow her down with an attempt at cuddling in the morning but they were almost always rendered futile in her haste to start the day.

. . .

His eyes slowly fluttered open to find out that his face was buried in Ariel's head of luscious red hair. Her back was pressed against his chest and his arm was wrapped around her securely.

_She can't break loose today_, he thought and he tightened his grip ever so slightly.

She started to fidget in his arms and he knew she was about to wake up.

She twisted around to face him, eyes still closed, and whispered, "Morning!" She was definitely groggy but still happy to be in his arms.

"Morning, sunshine," he whispered back and he pulled her closer with his arm and planted a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes opened and she looked up to gaze at him in the loving way she always did.

She craned her head up and their lips met as if there was a magnetic pull towards each other. Her arms snuck around his waist and hugged him closer.

He noticed a look of realization in her eyes but he pretended to be oblivious to it. She blinked and her grin turned into a wide smile.

"Eric! We've got to go now if we're going to fit in everything." She started to list the places they'd most positively _have_ to visit, "The waterfalls, the museum… Oh! And we should visit all the stores in the town square!"

Her voice trailed off as she thought of the possibilities and started to get up.

"Ariel, Ariel…" He cooed softly and she paused, half out of bed, "Can it wait a little bit? I was enjoying the moment with you." It was true, the moment was one worth savoring and he had to admit, that was a very convincing excuse.

Ariel pouted, "But we have to!" She pulled a sad face and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

But Eric had to be strong. He looked down for a moment to recollect his thoughts and looked up with the same sad, pout on his face.

She put on a smirk, "Nope, we have to get up, c'mon!" She pleaded, tugging at his arm to get out of bed.

He groaned, "Alright, alright! I'm getting up." He said chuckling. She gave a huff in victory and bounded off to the closet to get dressed, he was definitely going to need a good cup of coffee today.

. . .

It was just after lunch and they had already finished visiting the waterfalls, the park and the museum. They had even paid a visit to an Elementary school. At the moment, Eric could probably collapse at any second, but he never showed any signs of weakness to keep from ruining Ariel's day.

Her energy was still fairly high and she was the one yanking on his arm to look in store after store.

The town square was a pretty big place, at least twenty to thirty stores around it. A lovely fountain placed in the very middle was filled with the coins of hopeful and wishful people.

This part would take a good chunk out of their day of activities.

"Oh my gosh… Oh my gosh! Eric _look_!" She squealed and pointed to a glass window which displayed a porcelain doll in a blue dress.

He grinned at Ariel and she looked at him, obviously thrilled with her discovery, her eyes were gleaming and a huge smile was spread across her face.

Maybe this was his chance to sit down.

"You go in, I'll stay out here." He offered. A confused look crossed her face and he added, "It looks pretty girly in there anyways." He hoped it was enough of an excuse, but normally, he would go in with her.

She was a bit puzzled with his suggestion but then let it slide, "Okay, I'll be just a minute!" And she dashed in to check it out.

_Just a little break_, he thought happily as he strode over to the bench facing the water fountain.

When he sat down he was tempted to close his eyes. They felt pretty heavy and with the energy used today, he could use a nap. But no, she'd be back soon.

He blinked to keep his eyes open then gave up and felt the weight of sleep pull him under.

. . .

He was a little bit disoriented when he found himself in the middle of town but then remembered he'd fallen asleep on the bench. Looking around, he wondered how long he'd been snoozing and where Ariel had gone.

Then he realized she was lying across the bench, leaning on his shoulder and reading a book.

She turned around, closed the book and smiled at him, "Well, hey there, sleepy head!" she teased and gave him a kiss, "I came back and saw that you dozed off so I went to the book store, I hope you don't mind."

She waved the book a bit, bent her head down and bit her lip in the embarrassed, apologetic way that Eric thought was impossibly adorable.

He chuckled, "That's okay with me. What's it called?" He asked curiously.

Her head lifted back up along with her mood, "It's called A Christmas Carol. It looked interesting! By the way, what's _Christmas_?" He remembered that he had forgotten to mention it.

"Well, it's a special holiday, one of my favorites, in fact," he paused a moment, the memories of previous Christmases flooding his thoughts, "Actually, it's coming up in a couple of months."

Even without the slightest clue as to what it was, her eyes brightened at the thought, asking for more information.

"I'll tell you later, but right now we've got to hit the bakery," He grabbed her hand and started to get up, Ariel following with an eager smile, "I could really go for a cheese roll right now, I'm still a little hungry."

"To the bakery!" She laughed and let Eric pull her arm this time as they marched.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't write mean reviews please and thanks**


End file.
